


We let the moments cloud our memories

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Series: MCYT fic's [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, ghostbur is still floating around, goes off in a different direction, not a happy ending but a peaceful one, ten year time jump, tubbo and tommy being friends, was written dec 8th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: ten years after tommy is exiled tubbo finally decided to visit,
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT fic's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	We let the moments cloud our memories

**Author's Note:**

> (this is based on the characters that Tommy tubbo and everyone else who ends up showing up, that they play in the SMP, this is about them as characters not as real people, please remember that, this is also all platonic, I realize that some of the moves made by the characters might seem not platonic however that’s a reflection on me not understanding romantic love very well and being very touchy with some of my friends)

_ Tubbo: All of this is based around the music discs! We can't sacrifice everything for the music discs! _

_ Tommy: Tubbo, Tubbo, but what- From the beginning, before L'Manburg e- You know this is our L'Manburg, this is everything, but before everything... The discs, Tubbo... What about the discs... You... Tubbo, the _

_ Tubbo: They're just Music discs. They shouldn't be able to dictate the future of an entire nation. _

_ [...] _

_ Tommy: This is what Dream wants! Why... Why would... Why?! Tubbo? _

_ Tubbo: It's not the way; it's not the way; it's not the right way. _

_ Tommy: What is the-? HOW is this the right way?! Explain, explain! How are the discs wrong, Tubbo?! Can't you see, this has been the thing from the begin- _

_ Tubbo:  _ _ THE DISCS DON'T MATTER, TOMMY! _ _ HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT?! They don't matter! _

_ ( _ _ Beat _ _ ) _

_ Tommy: Wh- why? What...? W-well if... If they don't matter, Tubbo... If they don't matter... If you have no attachment to things... If you don't- if nothing matters, then...  _ _ Why does any of- ANY of this matter at all? _

_ ( _ _ Beat _ _ ) _

_ Tubbo: (coldly) Dream, please detain and escort Tommy out of my country. _

**TEN YEARS LATER**

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked as he saw a recognizable figure approach, well as recognizable as someone who you hadnt seen in a decade could be, “is it really you?” 

“I suppose it is, as much of the tubbo you remember is left,” tubbo walked over. After all these years, Tommy still towered over tubbo, 

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked. Tubbo wore his green button-up, or maybe it was a new one and a chain that held something that had been tucked under the collar of his shirt, 

“I don’t know, I know you hate me,” tubbo shook his head, his hand reaching up to his thought, 

They stood there, once boys who laughed, smiled and joked were now men who had been raised in a war zone brought up with the trama indenpance can have, then separated, isolated for the game of one cruel man. 

“What? I don’t,” Tommy spoke after a moment. At some point, he had tried to, somewhere around year three, but it hadnt worked. For a while, he wondered if maybe it was because tubbo was the only person who had cared about Tommy for Tommy. 

Everyone else had a motive, a reason to be close to Tommy to be his friend to be his mentor, even if they hadnt meant ill will, they had a motive. 

“Everyone hates me. You should more than anyone,” tubbo mumbled, and Tommy knew tubbo felt the same, 

Had anyone cared about these boys for the sake of caring about them? Had anyone loved them for being who they were born as? 

“I don’t hate you, I don’t think I could ever hate you,” Tommy shook his head, “god arent we fucked up,” Tommy tilted his head back, trying to will the tears to go back as tubbo let out a wet laugh, He was crying to

“Yeah, fuck,” Tubbo let out, “Tommy, I knew your discs were important but, when you told me they where the only thing that matter, I thought, I thought you would do what Wilbur did, and you would get your self killed I thought I had mattered to you,” tubbo rushed through, 

“You did- tubbo you do,” Tommy reached forward, pulled tubbo into a hug, “I just, I didn’t wanna give up my discs,” Tommy confessed, his tears falling into tubbos blonde hair, “but the green bastard got what he wanted anyway, I was never about the discs,” Tommy said as they pulled apart,

“It was about breaking our will. He could have just let the trama set it and let me have a break down in a year,” Tubbo shook his head, fiddling with the chain at his neck once more, 

“I think he feared that if we’re together, we were too powerful because we actually cared about each other,” Tommy shrugged, and they both whipped their eyes before Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and pulled him into his tent. 

They sat down on Tommy’s bed, and tubbo rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder, and they were quiet for a bit. Tommy rested his head on Tubbo’s as they struggled not to cry, then inevitably cried again. 

“I thought you hated me,” Tubbo told Tommy, “that’s why I never visited,” 

“I thought you never visited because you hated me,” Tommy told tubbo then, “I really miss you,” 

“I wanted you to come back, but yknow,” Tubbo told Tommy, 

Dream hadnt wanted tubbo and Tommy to be reunited. That was the whole plan. After all, dream had realized that to break Tommy. He had to pull him away from the one person who would still care about him even if he majorly fucked up. 

Dream had played with the fragile stability of two war-torn teenagers, and he had won. 

“Yeah,” Tommy patted Tubbo’s leg, “it’s almost sunset,” 

“So?” Tubbo raised an eyebrow, 

“I’ve not missed a sunset in nearly five years now, come” Tommy stood up, grabbing his ‘your tubbo’ compass from his ender chest and walked to the ground in front of his tent, laying down to watch the sky as it grew darker, 

“What’s that?” tubbo asked, 

“Ghostbur gave it to me,” Tommy looked down at the compass. He had assumed that it no longer pointed him to tubbo. Tubbo likely didn’t live in the white house anymore. 

“Ghostbur has been gone for-” Tubbo shook his head. 

“Six or seven years now, I don’t know when he left but, I remember him never coming back one-day,” Tommy sighed. He supposed even ghosts had their expiration dates. 

“They made him a grave in l’manburg,” Tubbo said as he laid down next to Tommy, and they both watched the sky. At that moment, they were sixteen again, no they were twelve, two boys watching the world move around them, wearing their heart on their sleeve, laughing and joking as they played in Philzas back yard, back in phliza house, when the night started to grow dark before Wilbur came out back to yell at them to get inside. They would lay down and watch the stairs.

“They?” Tommy asked, 

“Well, it was mostly Niki, and it seems to be the only part of L’manburg that gets visited still,” tubbo shakes his head. He had only been to Wilbur’s grave once. He screamed at it, then he cried and slept next to the tombstone, 

“What happened?” Tommy asked. He didn’t get much news where he was. The people who visited didn’t want to tell Tommy of betrayal, anger or hate. They spoke of the little things and helped Tommy with his small farm. 

“After dream, there was no point, we all just spilt apart, I guess I was the first to go, I didn’t want to be in l’manburge, so I left, made my self a little bee farm so far away that no one could stumble across me,” Tubbo explained, while Tommy had grown accustomed to being alone, Tubbo had chosen to be alone. They both sat up. Tommy knew that even mobs didn’t spawn much around these parts. 

“But you’re alone?” Tommy shook his head 

“Not always, and I have my bees,” tubbo shrugged, 

“I’ve been here, and I guess that I cant be exiled from a place that doesnt exist, but I don’t have anywhere to go,” Tommy told him, then something clicked in Tommy’s head “if you were so far from l’manburge, how did you find me?” 

“Ghostbur gave me something too,” Tubbo pulled the chain out from under his shirt, holding a compass on the end of it, showing the engraving on the back of the compass it matched the one on Tommy’s, 

“Your Tommy?” Tommy looked over before he flipped over his compass, “he gave me ‘your tubbo’” 

“I think we might have been part of his unfinished business,” Tubbo tells Tommy. It had been his theory for quite a while 

“What do you mean?” Tommy tilted his head,

“He came back as the ghost because he couldn’t be at peace, and I think maybe we were part of it. I don’t know why Wilbur made me president, I don’t think it was for anything good, and in every place, Wilbur treated you as something to be used,” 

“Huh, he wasn’t a good brother,” 

“No, not really, he had his moments,” 

“We let the moments cloud our memories,” 

“I’m okay with that,” 

“To only remember the good bits?” 

“Where some of the only original people left, and we both live in fair off places I doubt us only remembering the good bits effects much at all,” 

* * *

“So they are back together,” dream watches, 

“Leave them,” ghostbur tilts his head out from behind a tree, 

“Why?” Dream asks that dream wanders the lands since the end of l’manburge and those of dream SMP splitting off to different factions. Those who don’t know him only hear fables of when his rain of terror controlled the land. 

Only Ghostbur say dream because Ghostbur followed him, watching his every move. It seemed only natural their odd relationship in life moved through to Wilbur’s death. 

“What do you gain, dream? As they said, they are nothing more than two war broken adults who spend their days alone,” Ghostbur shook his head, and dream placed his weapons away. Tubbo and Tommy had gotten up and moved into Tommy’s tent. 

“It was your war,” Dream looked over at ghostbur

“You split them up,” Ghostbur reminded him. 

“And I couldn’t raise them properly as children,” Philaz spoke up, shocking the two men, “we all fucked them over,” 

“I wonder how it feels” ghostbur watched the tent. Tommy was telling tubbo as a story as they sat on Tommy’s bed, each holding their compasses in there hand,

“How what feels?” Dream asks, 

“How it feels to reunite with your missing half,” ghostbur meets dream's eyes. 

“You two boys should go. I’m sure you have others to haunt,” Philza tells them. 

“What about you,” Ghostbur asks, 

“I won’t be here long,” Philaz shakes his head, 

“Let’s go, ghostbur,” Dream looks out into the forested woods. They would go back to where they stayed, a bunker near Wilbur’s grave, 

“After you dream,” Ghostbur gestures then follows as dream starts to walk away, 


End file.
